Undefeated
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: The heroes of Wonderland and Storybrooke have defeated all of the known enemies in their realms. They are undefeated, and would like to keep it that way. But, when Killian gets word that the Jolly Roger is in Wonderland, Hannah, Will, and Killian find out that one villain is still out there. They need to get help, and fast, before Killian is taken away forever.
1. Prologue

**Undefeated**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original _Once Upon a Time_ or _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland _characters. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. Any lines in bold are from either of the TV shows or any of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

**Chapter 1**

The sun is beginning to rise in Wonderland. Will Scarlet opens his eyes with great difficulty before standing up. Anastasia remains asleep in the bed, and Will smiles down at his sleeping wife. The Knave of Hearts heads for the balcony and finds none other than Cyrus and Alice looking at the sunrise.

"I love looking at the morning sky. All of the colors are so pretty," Alice happily sighs as she places her head on Cyrus's chest.

"The sky isn't nearly as pretty as you," Cyrus tells his wife as he kisses the top of her head.

**"How nauseatingly romantic," **Will jokes as he joins his friends on the castle's balcony.

"Will!" Alice and Cyrus playfully scold.

"What? Last time I checked you two _are _standing on _my _balcony," Will smiles.

As he comes to look out the balcony to survey his realm, he notices an unwelcome ship in the distance.

"Oh, no, not pirates," the Knave of Hearts groans.

Alice sees what Will is looking at.

**"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," **Alice tells her friend and husband.

**"Think again," **Cyrus returns.

**"Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them," **Will adds.

"Surely all pirates aren't _that _bad," Alice reasons.

"If there's such a pirate, I've never met one," Will says.

"I don't think I've ever met a pirate," Anastasia remarks as she joins her husband and friends.

"Be glad you haven't," Cyrus remarks.

"Well, I don't know about you, boys, but Alice and I are going to go check out that ship," Anastasia smiles.

"If you think I'm going to let you go alone, you're crazy," Will chuckles as he puts his sword in its sheath.

"Well, then come with us," Alice smiles.

"That's what I'm doing, Alice. Why else would I have my sword attached to my hip?" Will grins.

"I'm staying here. I'm not going to take a chance and be captured by pirates," Cyrus tells the group.

"Suit yourself, mate," the Knave of Hearts says while walking down the spiral staircase.

The three friends walk along the island towards the ocean. The pirate ship is now exceedingly close, and Will holds up his hand, which stops Alice and Anastasia dead in their tracks.

"What is it, Will?" Anastasia asks in concern.

"It's too quiet. Generally, you can hear a pirate crew from a few miles away," Will says as he swallows uneasily.

He moves forward slowly and throws back the foliage. There is no one in sight.

"There's no one here," Alice breathes as she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"That's either the biggest relief I've ever heard, or we're in for a heap of trouble," Will remarks in a fearful voice.

"I think you'll find it's the second alternative," an eerie but familiar voice speaks up.

Will, Anastasia, and Alice spin around towards the voice, but darkness overcomes their vision, and they fall to the ground on their knees. A portal opens, and whisks Will away to another realm, starting a new adventure.

The sea roars in the distance as a ship bobs up and down in the rocky water. Killian Jones is standing on the main deck, checking to make sure everything is running as smoothly as possible. His wife, Hannah, stands beside him on the deck.

"Killian, why are we going to London all of the sudden?" Hannah asks as she grabs his hand.

"I have information that the _Jolly Roger _has been found in a magical realm called Wonderland. The one person, well, animal, that can take us there is in London. Do you happen to know anything about Wonderland?" Killian responds.

"I've been there a few times with my friend Will Scarlet. He hates it there, but whether he likes it or not, it's his home,"" Hannah explains.

A port comes into view as Killian turns the ship's wheel. The pirate captain quickly docks the boat before jumping out onto the pier. Hannah jumps out behind him and starts to look around.

"So, do you have any information on where Rabbit might be?" she questions.

"I have no idea at all. I'll look around over there and you can search the market," Killian instructs.

"Okay, Killian. We'll meet up in two hours at the ship. Agreed?" Hannah answers.

"Agreed. See you soon, luv," Killian says as he kisses Hannah goodbye.

The pirate captain walks towards the other docks while Hannah walks towards the market. On the way she sees someone familiar causing trouble.

**"This dock is off limits to civilians," **a guard tells the man.

**"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," **the man smirks as he walks closer to Hannah.

He accidentally bumps into her, and it is then that Hannah is certain the young man is Will Scarlet.

**"You," **she breathes.

**"****_'You?' _****That's what I get? '****_You?' _****Well, nice to see you too, **Hannah,**" **Will responds with a small grin.

**"What are you doing here?" **Hannah asks as she gives her friend a hug.

"Well, I can't exactly remember, but I know it has something to do with a pirate ship and someone hitting me over the back of the head. The next thing I know, I'm in London causing my usual mischief," Will answers.

"So, it's true? The _Jolly Roger _is in Wonderland?" Hannah questions.

"I believe so. How do you know that ship? It belongs to a…," Will starts.

"Pirate. Yes, I know. That pirate is my husband," she tells her friend.

"Well, I guess Alice and Anastasia were right. There is such a thing as a good pirate," the Knave says.

Killian, meanwhile, is exploring the docks, looking for a ship that can take him to Wonderland without falling apart. Two guards are comparing the speed and power of two ships, and Killian decides to join the conversation.

**"But it seems to me that a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really," **the pirate tells the uniformed guards, hoping to trick them into giving something away.

**"The ****_Dauntless_**** is power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship that can match the ****_Interceptor _****for speed," **the first guard speaks up.

**"I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable. **The _Jolly Roger," _Captain Hook reveals.

**"Well, there's no ****_real_**** ship that can match the ****_Interceptor_****," **the second tells Killian.

_"Jolly Roger IS _**a real ship," **Killian assures.

**"No. No, it's not," **the guards remind.

**"Yes, it is. I've seen it," **Hook persuades.

**_"You've _****seen it?" **the first man questions in awe.

"Yes," is Killian's simple reply.

**"You haven't seen it," **the second guard snaps.

**"Yes, I have," **Killian says through gritted teeth.

**"You've seen a ship with black sails?" **the same guard asks.

"No," Captain Hook responds, for the _Jolly Roger _doesn't have black sails.

**"Like I said, there's no ****_real _****ship that can match the ****_Interceptor," _**the guard mocks.

Killian Jones walks back towards the market to meet up with Hannah. A smile crosses over his lips as he now knows what ship to take to Wonderland.

Hannah at this time is exploring the market, trying her hardest to find the White Rabbit for Killian. Will, meanwhile, remains on the docks, looking for any signs of danger. Killian walks towards Will, hoping the Knave of Hearts will know where Hannah is.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find someone named Hannah?" Killian asks Will, still not knowing that this man is Will Scarlet.

"I'm not at the liberty to give out that information, especially since I don't know you," Will says.

**"Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. But, most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker: Hook," **Killian tells Will as he holds out his hand.

**"Captain Hook?" **Will asks in disbelief.

**"Ah, so you've heard of me. You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" **Killian responds with both a smile and a confused look on his face.

Will does not respond with words, but instead punches Killian in the nose. Killian staggers backward, checking to see if his nose is bleeding. It isn't, fortunately for him. Hannah, however, saw the whole thing.

"Will, stop!" she yells as she grabs Will's arm.

The Knave lowers his arm and looks at Hannah in confusion.

"Hannah, this guy was trying everything to find you. I was just trying to protect you," Will honestly says.

"Will, this is my _husband, _Killian," Hannah reveals to her best friend.

Will Scarlet instantly has a sense of regret for punching Killian, his best friend's husband, in the nose.

**"How about I give you a free swing?" **Knave offers.

**"No, thank you," **Killian responds, because he doesn't like hurting people without a reason.

**"Seriously – I don't mind," **Will tells the pirate captain.

**"I do," **Hook says.

**"Why, because you're a lover not a fighter, and all that?" **Knave asks.

**"I don't want to carry you around for the next five hours," **Killian smirks.

"Where do you get five hours from?" Will questions.

"I'm told that people that get hit with my hook are unconscious for five hours," Hook answers as his eyebrow cocks.

"Ah, I see. Now, I need safe passage to Wonderland where I can rescue Anastasia, Alice, and Cyrus and bring them to Storybrooke," Will explains.

"There's no way I'm helping you," Killian remarks.

"Killian, this is my friend from Wonderland," Hannah reminds.

"What's your name?" Hook directs towards Knave.

"Will Scarlet," he replies with a straight face.

That name strikes a nerve in Captain Killian Jones, and he knows who Will is.

**"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father," **Killian says.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Will gasps.

"Your father was friends with my father for a little while. In fact, your father was a sailor on my father's ship. **Well, **Mr. Scarlet, **I've changed me mind. **I'll help you because you're my wife's friend, and the son of my father's best friend. Prepare to set sail in that ship," Killian replies as he points towards the _Interceptor. _

"Do you own that ship? I thought it was owned by the British navy," Knave asks with a confused look on his face.

"Precisely, which is why we must slip away in it unnoticed," Captain Hook explains.

**"We're going to ****_steal _****that ship? ****_That _****ship?" **Will skeptically questions.

**_"Commandeer. _****We're going to ****_commandeer _****that ship. Nautical term," **Killian responds with a small smirk and an eyebrow cock.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Hannah asks.

"Let's go commandeer a ship," Will smirks.

**Author's Note: And so the adventure begins! I will try to update this story as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be since I have a lot of schoolwork. Please review and tell me if there's anything I can improve on! Also, Hannah is my character from my Once Upon a Time FanFiction, The Questions. She is based off of me, so I get a happy ending with Hook! *Fangirl scream***


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original _Once Upon a Time_ or _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland _characters. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. Any lines in bold are from either of the TV shows or any of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

**Chapter 2**

Killian and Will quietly board the ship while Hannah creates a diversion. The pirate captain and the Knave of Hearts make a signal to her, which tells Hannah to start her diversion. She "trips" over the edge of the docks and starts to yell for help.

"Help!" Hannah screams to go along with the act.

**"Will you be saving her?" **Captain Hook asks a naval officer as part of the trick.

**"I can't swim," **the naval officer answers.

**"Pride of the King's Navy, you are," **Killian sighs.

He takes off his sword, satchel, and flask filled with rum before handing them to the man.

**"Do not lose these," **Killian instructs.

With that, the pirate captain jumps into the water and swims towards his wife. He wraps his arm around her, and they begin to swim back towards the ship. Will pulls them up, and he looks at his friend for ideas. Kilian whispers the plan to Will, and the Knave looks at him like he's grown a second head.

**"This is either madness or brilliance," **Will remarks as Captain Hook heads for the _Interceptor's _captain's quarters.

**"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," **Killian chuckles.

The two men are now near the captain's cabin. Hannah, meanwhile, hides close to their weapon storage, preparing to throw Will a sword. The plan begins when Hannah winks at Killian.

**"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship," **Captain Hook announces.

**"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," **a crew member speaks up.

**"Son, I'm Captain **Hook. **Savvy?" **Killian smirks at the man as he pulls his sword out of its sheath.

Hannah throws a sword to Will, and the Knave grasps it in his hand.

"Now, you can surrender, or you can fight us for command of the ship," Will smirks.

"Two men against a whole crew? You don't stand a chance," the captain tells Captain Hook and the Knave of Hearts.

"Then it's a good thing they have me," Hannah says as she steps out of the shadow.

She grabs a sword in her hand and gets in a fighting stance. It is then that the naval officers grab their swords as well. Killian starts to launch an attack against three of the crewmen, and soon these men are rushing for the lifeboat. Will goes to Hannah's side and fights alongside her. His timings are exact and perfect, while Hannah's are wild and untimed.

**"I've never used one of these before! What do I do?" **Hannah yells to Will over the chaos.

**"Put the pointy end into the bloke who's trying to kill you!" **Will shouts back.

"Well, I could have _guessed _that much," Hannah thinks to herself.

She swipes her sword at the man, and it knocks the sword out of his hand. He runs to the edge of the ship and jumps into the ocean. Hannah then covers Killian's back as more of the crew corners her husband.

"Hannah, your right side!" Killian warns.

Hannah spins and her sword connects with the officer's. Now all of the men have left the ship, and a sense of pride overcomes the pirate captain.

**"I always knew there was a little pirate in you, **Hannah," Killian grins.

"Well, I had a good teacher," she smiles.

Hannah and Killian kiss on the deck of the _Interceptor _before they start to ready the ship. The old crew of the _Interceptor _looks up as Will swings from one of the ropes connected to the mast. Hook has an idea on how he can mock the crew.

**"Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day that you ****_almost _****caught Captain **Hook," he says with a wry smile.

**"Next stop… Wonderland," **Will grins as he throws a magic bean into the ocean.

Hannah swings down to the bottom deck to help Killian steer and direct the ship.

**"Harden up and get ready to set sail, mates! There's bumpy seas ahead!" **Killian instructs as he turns the ship towards the glowing green portal.

Will raises his hands in the air as the portal begins to whisk the three friends into Wonderland. However, as they fully enter the portal, Knave begins to lose his balance.

"Will, **hold on tight," **Hannah tells him when he completely loses his footing.

**"Tight? To what?" **Will questions in a skeptical tone.

**"Anything," **she responds.

Knave obeys and tightens his grip on the railing of the ship.

Not even two minutes later, the ship is now in Wonderland. Hannah, Will, and Killian land in a lake filled with a white, sticky substance. Will begins to bounce on the substance before Hannah pulls him back.

**"Careful, Knave, we've landed in the Mallow Marsh," **she warns.

**"Of course we did, because a pond made out of dessert topping makes perfect sense," **Will quips while trying to head closer to the shore.

**"I may be a simple pirate, but I know one thing. Lakes have ****_water. _**They don't have whatever _this _is," Hook says to his wife and friend.

"It's a marshmallow lake, and it only happens in Wonderland," Knave explains while trying to escape the white foam.

This causes all of them to start to sink, yet Will still moves around.

**"Stop your moving. We'll just sink faster," **Hannah tells her best friend.

**"Because a slow death is so much more pleasant. This is humiliating. I'm going to die like a bloody s'more," **Will complains while trying to pick his legs up and escape the Mallow Marsh.

"What? What's a s'more?" Killian asks.

**"It's biscuits and chocolate, and you get toasted marsh….. Never mind. The point is we're gonna die," **thee Knave of Hearts tells the pirate captain.

"That sounds quite good, actually. The s'mores, not dying. I must have some when we get back to Storybrooke. Now, one problem remains. How in the bloody universe are we going to get out of here?" Captain Hook replies as he looks for an escape route.

"I have an idea. We need to grab that tree branch and vine in order to swing across," Hannah starts to explain.

"So, basically, we're going to be like Tarzan?" Will questions.

"exactly. The first person who reaches the docks can pull the other two up," she finishes.

"That sounds like a good plan, but I have a question. Who is Tarzan, and how do you know him but I don't?" Killian inquires.

"Tarzan's not real, as far as we know. He's a character from a movie," Hannah explains.

"What's a movie?" Killian asks in confusion.

"I'll explain movies to you when we get home," Hannah promises her pirate husband.

With that, she grabs onto the branch and starts to pull herself out of the Mallow Marsh. Her feet touch the wood of the dock, so she reaches her hand out towards Killian and Will.

"Grab on, Killian!" Hannah calls to her husband.

"You'll have to grab my good hand, luv. I don't want my hook to leave a cut in your hand," Killian instructs.

Hannah grabs his right hand and pulls him up beside her.

"Thank you, milady," he winks as he begins to shake marshmallow off of his leather jacket.

Hannah now reaches for Will's hand, which she barely grasps before it sinks down into the marsh. She pulls the Knave to the dock, and he climbs up and begins to shake out his leather jacket as well. The Knave of Hearts and Captain Hook share many similarities, but there are two that are the most apparent. Both of them are devilishly handsome and can wear leather jackets better than anyone else.

"Thanks for saving me, mate," Will remarks as he begins to walk towards the forest.

"Will, where are you going?" Hannah questions while her best friend continues walking.

**"Last time I saw, Alice and **Anastasia **were in real trouble. I have to make sure they're safe," **he answers.

"They don't look like they're in trouble to me," Hannah tells Will.

Will turns around and sees Alice, Cyrus, and Anastasia running towards him from the East.

"Will, you're back!" Alice yells as she hugs the Knave of Hearts.

"You're okay! I was afraid our curiosity was the end of you," Will tells Alice as tears stream down Alice's face.

"I think we've learned something by now, Knave. Curiosity has never been my downfall," Alice says with a slight smile.

"Who captured you two in the first place?" Will directs towards Anastasia.

"Jafar," Alice regretfully answers for the queen.

"Again? I thought we got rid of him the _last _time," Knave sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Apparently not, darling. He's back, and his master also wants revenge against us, but more specifically, them," Anastasia while pointing at Hannah and Killian.

"What does he want from _us? _We've never even met the bloody man, and he's already threatening us," Killian remarks.

"I've heard of him from Will and in movies, but I've never seen him up close before. I do know he's quite powerful, though. I think we're in a lot of trouble coming here," Hannah points out.

"That's what I was thinking. We need to leave Wonderland as soon as we can. In fact, I suggest we go find the White Rabbit where Cyrus, Alice, and anyone else can return home," Will explains to the others.

"Will, you can't expect that I'm going to just leave when Jafar's terrorizing Wonderland," Alice says.

"Alice, you _have _to get out of Wonderland. Jafar still wants revenge against you and Cyrus," Knave reminds.

"Alice, Will is right. We need to get back to England," Cyrus tells his wife.

"But, Hannah and Killian…." Alice starts.

"We'll be fine, Alice," Hannah persuades.

"Please be careful. Jafar's very big on revenge," Alice says.

"We will, Alice. I hope you and Cyrus stay safe, too," Hannah remarks.

"Will someone please tell this pirate to calm down?" the White Rabbit asks as Killian holds the tip of his sword very close to the rabbit's neck.

"Killian, it's okay. This is the White Rabbit. He's not going to send Jafar after us," Hannah laughs as her husband slowly begins to put his sword away.

"Sorry, luv. You can never be too careful in Wonderland, or any other magical realm for that matter," Killian remarks with one of his devilishly handsome smirks.

"Rabbit! Alice, Cyrus, and Anastasia need to take a trip," Will says in a no-nonsense tone.

"Knave, I mean, Your Majesty, you just got back. Where could they possibly be going without you?"

"You need to send them to Storybrooke. They'll be safe there," Will whispers.

"Where should they go once they're in Storybrooke?" Rabbit asks.

"Take them to my apartment first for a change of clothes and then send them to look for Regina or Mr. Gold," Knave instructs.

"Who are they?" Rabbit skeptically questions.

"Rabbit, dig your hole!" Alice commands.

The White Rabbit complies and soon Alice, Cyrus, and Anastasia are heading to Storybrooke.

"So, Killian, which way is the _Jolly Roger?" _Hannah inquires as her husband looks off into the distance.

"I don't know, luv. The first thing we need to find is my compass, which is somewhere at the top of that beanstalk, I believe," Killian says, pointing at the towering foliage.

"Of course it bloody is," Knave sighs.

"Well, let's start hiking. If we hurry, we may be there by nightfall," Hannah tells the two men.

"As you wish," Killian grins.

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will start the part of the story that has alternating scenes between the main trio (Hannah, Killian, and Will) and the other Storybooke characters that will come to Wonderland. Don't worry, Jefferson will also appear later, because I feel bad that he is not in Storybrooke anymore and that no one has tried to bring him back. As always, thank you for your reviews and for reading my story! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. I Know Who Has My Ship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original _Once Upon a Time_ or _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland _characters. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. Any lines in bold are from either of the TV shows or any of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

**Chapter 3**

_In Wonderland…._

"Can we stop for a bloody minute, please? My feet are killing me!" Will complains as he continues walking alongside Killian and Hannah.

"The beanstalk's not far now, Will," Hannah assures her best friend.

"We'll set up camp here for the night and start climbing the beanstalk tomorrow," Killian announces, trying his hardest not to yawn while talking.

Will happily sits down in front of a tree before stretching out, placing his back and shoulders against the bark. He then takes his leather jacket off and spreads it out over his chest like a blanket.

"Good night, Hannah. Good night, Killian. I'll see you lot in the morning," Will yawns as he closes his eyes.

"Good night, Will," the pirate captain and his wife return.

Hannah settles down near the base of a tree, and Killian sits down beside her.

"Good night, Killian," Hannah yawns as she places her head against his chest.

"Sweet dreams, luv," Killian whispers while laying his leather coat over Hannah and himself.

The pirate captain stays awake in order to keep watch. You can never be too careful in Wonderland, especially not with Jafar back in the mix.

_In Storybrooke…_

A hole breaks in the middle of the street near Granny's. Anastasia, Cyrus, and Alice cough as they climb out of the White Rabbit's hole.

"Couldn't you have picked a better spot to land?" Anastasia complains, wiping dust off of her dress as she does so.

"We need to get Will some help, and fast," Alice says out loud to Cyrus, Anastasia, and Rabbit.

"That's why we're going to his apartment. **Come on, the Knave's place is this way. You'll know it by the smell," **Rabbit remarks as he leads them down the street.

Once reaching the apartment complex, Cyrus reaches the key from the top of the doorframe, being the only one tall enough to reach the top of the door. Anastasia puts the key in the lock and opens the door to her husband's apartment. The three humans and rabbit walk into the apartment, which Will has actually improved since the last time Rabbit, Alice, and Cyrus have been here. There aren't any empty bottles lying around anymore, and his bed, surprisingly, is neatly made up. As for the temporary dart board that had Anastasia's face on it, that has been removed and replaced by an actual dart board. Cyrus begins turning the lights on and off, still amazed by modern technology, especially when it comes to electricity. Anastasia just sighs before heading into the apartment's bedroom. She closes the door to the bedroom before opening the closet and getting out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from her side of the closet. After this, she changes out of her dress into the more comfortable and Storybrooke- appropriate clothes. Following her change of clothes, she picks out an outfit of hers that she doesn't mind loaning to Alice. Then, Anastasia proceeds to do the same with Will's clothes. She picks out one of his red T-shirts and his khaki pants for Cyrus to wear. Ana knows that Will won't mind, because he hates khaki pants with a passion. Dark colors have always been more his style. The queen of Wonderland now opens the door of the bedroom and goes into the apartment's living room.

"Here you go, Alice. I picked out one of my outfits I thought you would like. You can change in the bathroom, if you would like, or the bedroom," Anastasia tells Alice as she hands her the change of clothes.

"Thanks, Anastasia. I'll be right back," Alice replies as she kisses Cyrus' cheek.

Cyrus returns the kiss before Alice enters the apartment's bathroom to change clothes. Ana hands the other change of clothes to Cyrus and gives him similar directions. Cyrus looks at the shirt in confusion.

"What does this symbol mean, Anastasia?" Cyrus questions, an adorable, but clueless look on his face.

"That's the logo for one of this realm's superheroes, _The Flash," _Anastasia explains.

Cyrus continues staring at the logo, still not quite understanding it.

"Is this symbol supposed to represent him or something?" Cyrus asks.

"Yes, Cyrus, it's supposed to be recognizable as that hero. Will likes some of the superheroes in this world, so he gets shirts with their logo on them," the queen tells the former genie, trying her hardest not to pull her hair out while teaching him about heroes in this realm.

Now Anastasia knows how Will felt when he had to explain Storybrooke to her.

_In Wonderland…_

Killian hears a noise in the bushes as he continues to keep watch while Will and Hannah sleep. He quietly grabs his sword in his good hand before carefully standing up, as not to wake Hannah. The noise comes again, this time closer to the group's temporary camp. The pirate captain stealthily moves towards the noise, making sure not to step on a tree branch or any leaves. He hears talking just a few feet away from where he's standing, so he instantly turns around to face the intruder. Killian finds no intruder, but instead, finds Will talking in his sleep.

"No, Cyrus and Alice, that's not magic. It's called a freezer, mates. It keeps food cold," Will mumbles in his sleep.

Killian goes over to Will and nudges him hard in the back. Will lets out a groan as his eyes open, the lower part of his back beginning to ache, thanks to the force of Killian's kick.

"Bloody h***, mate. What was that for?" Will asks the pirate as he stands up.

"There's someone just beyond the bushes, you mark my words. I thought I heard them talking, but it was just you talking in your sleep," Killian says, still on full alert.

"What do you want me to do?" Will inquires, grabbing his own sword in the process.

"I want you to stay at camp with Hannah. The two of you need to stay near the beanstalk in case anyone comes to retrieve the compass before us. If you hear me yell out, which is highly unlikely, come after me. If not, stay right here, and I'll be back by sunrise," Killian responds.

"Who do you think's out there, Killian?" Hannah asks her husband while waking up.

"I don't know, luv. I'll go check it out and be right back. I promise," Killian answers as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

"**Be careful, darling**," Hannah tells her pirate captain husband after she returns his kiss.

"**I always am, aren't I?" **he says with a devilishly handsome smirk.

**"Do you ****_really _****want me to answer that?" **Hannah asks, remembering all the time that he has _not _been careful, and acted out of impulse.

Will chuckles at this comment, which earns him an icy look from Killian.

"**Fine, fine. I'll be careful**," Killian promises.

With that, the pirate goes off into the woods to look for the mysterious people who are near the camp. Hannah and Will, meanwhile, stay behind and guard the camp.

"Do you want to play _Go Fish _while we wait?" Will asks Hannah after Killian has been gone for a while.

"We don't have any cards, Will," Hannah reminds.

"That's not true, luv. I happen to have some right here," he smirks as he pulls a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket.

"You're something else, you know that?" she returns as he begins to spread the cards out along the grass.

"Hey, you pack all of the _"just in case_" supplies for surviving, and I pack all of the _"in case we're bored"_ supplies. All heroes are allowed to have a bit of fun while they're in life-threatening situations," Will chuckles.

"Oh, are they, now?" Hannah laughs as she spreads her cards out in her hands.

"Yes, luv, they are. Now, do you have any threes?" Will returns with an amused look on his face.

Hannah rolls her eyes before handing Will all of her threes.

"Thank you, lass. Now it's your turn," he says, a half grin on his lips.

"Will, did you hear that?" Hannah asks her best friend.

"I didn't hear nothing," Will answers.

"Well, I did. I think Killian's in trouble," Hannah nervously says as she stands up, making sure to grab her sword in the process.

"Killian's fine, luv. He said he would yell if he needed help," Will assures.

"Will, I just _know _something's wrong. We need to go look for him," she instructs.

"What did I get myself into this time?" he asks himself as he follows his best friend into the dark woods to help her look for her husband.

Killian now is within twenty feet of the other people that are in the woods. It's a pair of people in their twenties, probably around twenty-seven, like Hannah. There are two young ladies. Killian creeps forward some more before one young woman jumps up and hits him over the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Aah!" Killian cries out as his shoulder crashes into the ground with quite some force.

He tries to move, only to find a knife is being pressed up to his neck.

"**Move and I'll slit your throat**," she menacingly says as she presses the blade closer to his neck.

At this point, Killian's vision is blurry, so he can't tell who has him knocked to the ground.

**"Not a good plan for you. I'm guessing you don't know who I am," **Killian replies back, venom tainting his voice.

**"I know exactly who you are, ****_Captain Hook," _**the woman icily says to the pirate.

**"Well, then, I'm at a disadvantage," **Hook says aloud, realizing how dire his situation truly is.

His vision finally clears, and he sees a woman with dark black hair and dark brown eyes standing over him, continuing to press the blade closer to his neck.

"My name's Susan. **And you're gonna pay for what you've done**," the woman tells Hook.

Hook, always being quick to think on his feet, comes up with a nice comeback.

**"Fear of adding insult to injury, would you mind catching me up on your particular grievance?" **Killian responds with a cocky smirk.

"What do you mean? Don't you recognize me?" Susan asks the pirate.

"Lass, I did many bad things to many people. I can't possibly keep track of them all," Killian sasses.

**"You kidnapped Prince **Deon,** and you're gonna return him to me. Now, on your feet!" **Susan yells at Hook.

She releases the dagger from his throat and allows him to stand up slowly. Killian takes a minute to take in the situation before answering the obviously distressed maiden.

**"Kidnapping a prince ****_does _****sound like something I would do, but….. I'm afraid you've got the wrong pirate," **Killian tells her.

He then expertly takes the dagger from her hand and holds it up to _her _neck.

**"Or, should I say that the wrong pirate has you?" **Hook laughs as he presses the blade against the side of her neck, causing Susan to flinch.

**"Go ahead. Kill me. But, I still know you're lying. One of **Deon's** men escaped, so I know the ship that took him was yours. **_The Jolly Roger," _Susan reveals to Hook.

Killian stands in silence for a second, not believing his ears. The last time he saw his ship was when he traded it to the Caterpillar to get a magic bean to get back to Hannah after Pan's curse hit. He knew it had been in both Blackbeard and the Caterpillar's hands, but that was almost two years ago. He killed Blackbeard, and the Caterpillar only took items when it benefitted him. This arouses the handsome pirate captain's interest.

_"The Jolly Roger? _Are you certain?" he asks the uncooperative woman.

She doesn't answer, so Killian spins her to face him, getting directly in her face to try and force her to tell him.

"Answer me!" he yells in her face, which prompts her to answer.

**"You really didn't take him," **Susan realizes, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Hook sighs, because that's not what he asked her to tell him.

**"What else do you know about who's captaining my ship? Did that man tell you anything else?" **Killian demands, hope starting to fill his mind.

He's the most fearsome pirate captain ever to sail the seven seas. He knew every other pirate's weakness, and could exploit it in an instant. If only this woman would stop giving him the run-around and actually tell him who is faking to be the captain of his ship.

**"Only that he was able to escape with a weapon he stole from the armory, the dagger that's against my throat," **Susan finally reveals to Hook.

Killian turns the blade over in his hand, removing it from Susan's neck. He notices the emblem on the hilt, the very emblem he grew up seeing. Hook instantly knows who is parading around like he is the rightful captain of _The Jolly Roger. _The same man hasn't been in Hook's life for a very long time, but the captain isn't afraid to break tradition. He lets out a slightly evil sounding laugh as he begins to head back for the camp where he left Hannah and Will.

"He's fine, Hannah. Can't we just turn back and go to camp where I can go back to sleep? Climbing beanstalks is not easy, ya know," Will tells his best friend.

"I have to make sure, Will. I trust his survival instincts, but he, like you, gets himself into trouble quite often," Hannah says to the Knave.

A rustling in the bushes causes both Hannah and Will to raise their swords at the intruder.

"It's just me, mates. Calm down, would ya," Killian remarks with a smirk as he comes up beside them.

"So, did you find out who was in the woods?" Hannah asks him, still a little on edge from the entire "there's a strange noise coming from the woods" version of a wake-up call.

"Yeah, mate, did you find anything out?" Will adds, for he can't stay quiet for very long.

"There's some lass from some bloody realm that says I kidnapped her bloody prince. However, she does know who has my ship, so that's a good sign that we're on the right track," Killian answers.

"Who has your ship?" Hannah questions.

"Davy Jones," Hook answers in a monotone voice.

"As in the pirate?" Will inquires.

"No, as in the _tailor._ Yes, as in the bloody pirate, Scarlet!" Hook sarcastically responds, not wanting any sass from his best friend.

"Just checkin', mate. Don't get so mad. I just asked a bloody question," Will says before sitting down against the tree.

"I'll take second watch," Hannah volunteers in order to stop the small feud between her husband and best friend.

"That's a relief. I'm too knackered to take watch," Will yawns before closing his eyes.

"You're taking first watch tomorrow night then, mate," Hook smirks before laying down on the ground.

"Bloody h***," Will groans as he drifts into a deep sleep.

The beanstalk would have to wait until morning, but at least the three friends had some sort of heading.

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had an enjoyable day. Please review, and I'll update Chapter 4 as soon as it's finished! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!**


	4. Retrieving Hook's Compass

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC characters. Any lines in bold are either from Once Upon a Time, One Upon a Time in Wonderland, or any of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Enjoy the story!

Something nudges Will along his ribs rather forcefully.

"Bloody h***, Killian. Can't you let a man sleep?" Will groans upon seeing the other man standing over him.

"We have to get a move on. The compass won't find itself, mate. Come now, we're wasting daylight," Killian responds before extending a hand to help the ex-thief up.

Will grabs the pirate's hand before looking around to find Hannah packing up the essentials for their beanstalk climbing adventure: rope, plenty of water, and food. Hook adds two flasks of rum into the bag when his wife's not looking and shoots Will a _don't tell _look. Will returns the look by pretending to zip his lips and throwing away the key. The two men shoot each other an approving look, each of them trying not to laugh.

"**Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?"** Hannah asks Killian as she comes over to him.

"Aye. We're ready to go, Scarlet. Get your sorry carcass over here," Hook says, teasing Will as he does so.

To think, the two men only met a day ago and they're already behaving like best friends. This mission is going to have more than one final outcome and gain, of that Hannah is certain. She predicts that her husband and best friend are going to be best mates after this whole ordeal is over.

"Quit you're complaining, mate. _I am_ the one who helped you to commandeer that ship," Will smirks.

"Can we please just get going? We need to find the _Jolly Roger, _defeat Davy Jones, AND get out of Wonderland before Jafar gets us. Just saying," Hannah reminds the two bickering men.

"You make a fair point, lass. Let's go," Hook agrees before grabbing something out of his satchel.

"**Wait. If these beans create… portals, why not just pick one and** find your ship that way? **Why the compass?" **Will questions, still confused on the situation.

**"****Because there aren't any more beans," **Killian replies in a monotone voice.

"I thought the whole reason Jack came up the beanstalk was to slay the giant," Hannah speaks up, looking at her husband in confusion.

"**Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong. Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little more gruesome**," Hook tells her, hoping he explained everything well enough.

"So, basically, the giants destroyed all of the magic beans. Now we have to go to the top of this bloody high beanstalk to try and find a compass that supposedly lies with the hidden treasure?" Will sums up, looking at the pirate for confirmation.

"Aye. **The treasure remains, and amongst it lies the compass. Now it will guide us to **my ship. **But, we can't find **the _Jolly Roger _**without the compass. Once we get it, we steal **back the _Roger _from Davy Jones, **then we're on our way," **Killian says with an excited smile on his face.

**"****Then we better start climbing," **Hannah suggests before placing her foot on the base of the beanstalk.

Magical energy crackles from the beanstalk, throwing Hannah backwards, just landing in Killian's outstretched arms.

"What the bloody h*** was that?" Will demands, looking at the beanstalk with a skeptical expression.

**"****Right, so, I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders," **Hook smirks, scratching the back of his neck in the process, something he does whenever something's bothering him.

"All right, so how the bloody h*** do we get up there, then, pirate?" Will asks, open to any suggestions.

**"****I've got a counter spell from **Anastasia, **if you'd be so kind **and get it out of my satchel," the pirate answers.

"How did you get a counter spell from Ana? She left Wonderland not long after we arrived," Will reminds, an incredulous look on his face.

"She handed me the spell before jumping through that bloody portal that bloody realm-crossing rabbit made. We don't have time for this, mate. Questions and answers can wait until later," Killian argues before grabbing the wrist cuffs from Will.

Yep, Hannah's even more sue that they're going to become best friends before the journey is over. Hook slips the wrist cuff around Hannah's right hand before she does the same with his right hand. Will struggles getting his around his own hand, but after five minutes the thief gets the magical ward properly situated on his wrist.

"So, what does this counter spell do?" Hannah asks her husband as the three of them place their feet at the base of the beanstalk.

**"****This will allow you to climb, but there are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you," **the pirate captain smiles at her.

"A little full of ourselves are we, pirate?" Will teases as the three of them begin their climb up the beanstalk to retrieve the magic compass.

"**Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself, mate?" **Hook responds, giving Will a somewhat dangerous look.

"Or you'll what?" Will challenges, looking at Hook with an equally dangerous face.

Hannah just smiles at the continuous banter between the two handsome men, knowing that she is in for a _long _climb up the beanstalk.

_In Storybrooke_

The door to Granny's Diner swings open, admitting Alice, Cyrus, Anastasia, and the White Rabbit. The four friends look around for Regina or Mr. Gold. From the stories Will's told her about his time in Storybrooke, Anastasia knows that Regina looks somewhat like Cora, since she is indeed the old Queen of Hearts' daughter.

"Where could they be?" Cyrus wonders aloud, not caring about the looks he gets from some of the townspeople.

"I don't know. Is this the right spot, Anastasia?" Alice asks the White Queen, concern lacing her voice.

Anastasia lets out a sigh as she searches the small diner for the other two magical people that reside in the town.

"I think so, Alice. Will's told me enough about Granny's Diner that I would assume that it's where we can find Regina or Mr. Gold," she replies, still scanning the room for any signs of magic.

Robin Hood, overhearing the whole conversation while eating lunch with Roland and Henry, decides to go over to the group and help them.

"You boys stay put. I'm going to go help those people," Robin instructs Henry and Roland.

The famed thief gets out of his seat at the booth and walks over to Anastasia and the others from Wonderland.

"I can't help but overhear your situation. You're looking for Regina, yes?" Robin asks Ana when he comes up.

"Yes, actually. Who are you?" Anastasia responds, looking at Robin with somewhat of a skeptical look on her face.

His face looks familiar to Ana, but she can't be sure where she's seen him before.

"I'm Robin of Locksley, at your service, milady. How can I help?" Robin introduces himself, giving her a sight bow once noticing the crown resting on her head.

She gasps, remembering this as the man that Will used to work with in Sherwood Forest, the famous Robin Hood.

"My friends and I need to find Regina or Mr. Gold and get them to come back to Wonderland with us. Will's in trouble," Anastasia explains, causing Robin's eyes to get wide.

"Will's in trouble?" he questions, his voice sounding alarmed.

Yes, he hasn't seen Will for many years, but they were pretty close in the Enchanted Forest, almost like brothers, even. Robin would do anything to help one of his men.

"Yes. He went to help Hannah and a man named Hook try to find their pirate ship, but now all three of them are in danger," Anastasia explains, an emotion Robin can't exactly place in her eyes.

"Well, then I must take you to Regina immediately. Henry, take Roland home; I have to take these people to see your mother," Robin instructs.

Henry nods his head before taking his little brother by the hand and leading the younger boy back to the mansion. And so, two realms are going to combine to help their friends and family achieve one particular goal. Where that goal would eventually end up was yet to be known to both groups, but for now, everything was looking up.

_In Wonderland_

"No bloody way! I am _not _singing a song about working for Captain Hook. That is _not _bloody happening!" Will argues, looking at Hook like he has grown a second head.

"Come on, mate. Humor me," Hook laughs, looking at the former Knave of Hearts with a small smirk.

"You've been singing these bloody pirate ballads the whole climb up the beanstalk! Give it a rest," Will all but yells at the pirate.

"Fine, then I'll do the honors meself," Killian grins, resulting in a groan from Will.

"Bloody h***," the latter whispers.

"Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Yo-ho! So, try the life of a thief! Just sample the life of a crook! There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a-workin' for Captain Hook! The world's most famous crook!" Hook sings, his voice getting louder when he reaches the last line.

"Are you drunk, mate?" Will asks after the last line, knowing Hook would never sing in front of anyone otherwise.

"I might be," he smirks before taking another swig from his flask of rum.

"That would explain it, then," Hannah whispers under her breath to Will, hoping her husband's drunkenness will wear off when they reach the top of the beanstalk.

How else are they going to fight a giant without him?

"Is this your first beanstalk?" Hook asks his wife and friend with a smile.

"Yeah," Will and Hannah answer in unison.

"**Well, you never forget your first. **Trust me, I know**," **he grins at them before continuing to climb up the beanstalk.

"If he is not normal by the time we reach the top, please give me permission to chain him to the beanstalk where the two of us can get his bloody compass," Will whispers to Hannah, resulting in a grin from his best friend.

"You have my permission, but let's hope you don't have to restrain my husband. We'd hardly be able to fight a giant without him," Hannah laughs, looking at her friend with a half-smile.

"Aye. I hope for our sake and his that he becomes sober long before we reach the top," Will remarks reaching his hand out to grab the neck of Hook's jacket to keep the pirate from falling off of the beanstalk.

Several hours later, the three friends reach the top of the beanstalk, and Killian, thankfully, is sober once more. He reaches the top first and helps Hannah and Will up, noticing the blood on Hannah's hand as he pulls her up.

**"****Give me your hand," **he tells her, looking down at her hand.

"What?" she questions, not feeling the blood trickling down her hand.

**"****Your hand. It's cut. Let me help," **Killian explains before reaching for Hannah's hand.

"**No, no. It's fine. Just…." **Hannah tries to persuade before starting to turn, but Killian grabs the sleeve of her jacket with his hook.

"**No, it's not. Giants can smell blood. **I'm just trying to keep you safe from this beast," he tells her before grabbing a bandage of sorts out of the bag they carried up the beanstalk.

First Hook pours some of the rum from his flask on the wound, hoping it will do the job of peroxide in this situation.

"Ah! What is that?" Hannah screams as the rum gets in the wound.

"It's rum," Hook answers nonchalantly while getting the bandage ready to wrap around his wife's hand.

"Yeah, and a bloody waste of it," Will mumbles under his breath.

Hook shoots Will a dirty look before turning his attention back to Hannah. The pirate carefully begins wrapping the bandage around her hand, or so he thinks. Hannah lets out a gasp as his hook accidently scratches over the cut on her hand.

**"****I'm sorry. **Pirate's hands**. I know they're rough. **I'm sorry, luv**," **Killian apologizes, fearing he made the injury worse.

**"****No. I mean yes, they are, but…..** But I'm fine. You were just trying to help," Hannah calmly says to him looking into his electric, hypnotic blue eyes.

"**Here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. That's where the treasures are. Where the compass lies**," Hook explains to Hannah and Will.

"And then?" Will asks.

"And then we run faster than any of us have run before," Killian answers, looking at the distance between the cave and the beanstalk.

"Or, better idea. **The powder **Cyrus** gave us, we need to use it. We've gotta knock him out**," Hannah amends the plan, looking between both of the men she is on this journey with.

"When did we get magical knockout powder from Cyrus?" Will inquires in a confused tone.

"I got the bag of it when Anastasia was giving the counter spell to Killian. I don't know what you were doing, Will. So, we need to use the powder to get the upper hand on the giant," Hannah explains to them.

"That's riskier," Killian disagrees, looking Hannah in her sparkling blue eyes.

**"****Then waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" **she challenges, looking at Hook with a raised eyebrow, a trick she's picked up from him over the years.

It tends to exaggerate her point, often making Hook see that her idea is better than his.

**"****Point taken. You're a tough lass. You'd make a **great **pirate. **What do you say to becoming a pirate after we get my ship back?" Killian responds with a smile.

"We'll see," Hannah replies before going to get in a hiding position, waiting for Hook to execute the plan.

"You ready?" Hook calls up to Hannah and Will, both of whom are hiding atop the statues the giant keeps near the door.

"Yeah," the two friends call down to the pirate captain.

Hook takes a giant bone from one of the fallen warriors off of the ground and bangs it against the giant piece of armor that previously belonged to a giant. A loud grumbling comes as a response, and soon, a giant is in the group's line of sight, bellowing at the top of his lungs, looking for the intruder.

"**Oi! Hey! You big** **git!" **Hook yells at the top of his lungs.

This catches the giant's attention and he turns to face Hook.

**"****Yeah you, huh? You want to kill a ****_human_****, huh? ** **You want to kill a ****_human?" _**Killian taunts, making sure to place a lot of stress on the word human.

The giant starts to rush towards Hook, which doesn't even make the pirate captain flinch. He gathers all of his courage and continues to taunt the beast.

**"****Well, I'm the worst ****_human _****around, so come on! Come on, then! Come on, then!" **Hook continues spinning after each sentence, luring the giant closer to where Hannah and Will are hiding with the magic powder.

As soon as Hook and the giant are close enough, Hannah and Will throw a handful of magic powder each at the giant. The colossal beast falls to his knees in about two seconds, covering nearly the entire floor area in front of the cave. Neither one of them can see Killian from their vantage point.

"Killian?" Hannah calls out, wanting to find her husband, hoping he wasn't crushed by the giant's fall.

"Hook?" Will yells, concern for his newfound mate causing him to call out in such tones.

Both friends hear movement and then a voice to accompany the movement.

"**He's out cold," **Hook laughs before starting to help his companions down from the stone statues.

"**I don't mean to upset you, **Hook,** but I think we make quite the team. **Between the three of us, I doubt there's anything we can't do," Will smiles at the pirate while sliding off the statue.

"And why would that upset me?" Hook asks.

"Well, I know that you have a pirate crew and I have the Merry Men, sort of. But, this is one of the best missions I've ever been on. The three of us actually work together as a team," Will replies while dusting the dirt off of his pants.

"We do make quite the team," Hannah agrees with a smile of her own.

"Aye. **Let's go steal** **a compass," **Killian smirks before the three friends head into the giant's cave.

"Bloody h***. Look at all that gold," Will whispers in awe once they enter the room filled with treasure.

Hook and Will start to explore the room, each of them taking their sweet time admiring and even smelling the gold.

**"****Let's get to it. The compass," **Hannah tells them, reminding the two men why they are at the beanstalk in the first place.

**"****What's your rush?" **Killian asks her as he looks through a golden telescope.

**"****How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?" **she asks him, hoping that he might know.

**"****I have no clue," **Hook admits, and Will just shrugs his shoulders.

_"__That's _my rush," Hannah says, hoping both men understand why she's in a hurry.

**"****Too right, **luv.** Come, Everything we need is right in front of us," **Killian assures before walking forward through the room.

**"****How are we gonna find a compass in all this mess?" **Will asks, looking at all of the jumbled treasure as the room continues to go on and on.

**"****By looking," **Killian deadpans, casting a smirk in the direction of the Knave of Hearts.

**"****Start searching **instead of just complaining, Will," Hannah tease him slightly, which earns a slight laugh from both Hook and Will.

**"****I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk," **Knave muses out loud.

This comment earns him a somewhat icy look from both of his friends, as if they are reminding him of their mission.

**"****In addition to the compass, of course," **Will quickly adds to his previous statement.

**"****So, it's just in here somewhere?" **Hannah asks her husband, knowing he has more of an idea where the compass might be than she does.

**"****Allegedly. Give me a boost would you, luv?" **Hook replies as he comes across a giant wardrobe of sorts.

"Well that's just bloody fantastic. I have **a future I'm quite keen to see. And you want me to risk all that for a hunch?" **Will directs to the pirate captain.

Just as Hook is about to reply, a giant shaking goes through the room.

**"****Someone's up. Quickly, get under something!" **Killian shouts as the giant gets closer to the three friends.

Hannah and Will hide near the wall, hidden by the mound of treasures from the giant's sight. The footsteps of the giant beast cause the ceiling to start shaking, and a chunk of the ceiling crashes down near Hook.

"Killian!" Hannah shouts as she sees her husband disappear under the pile of rubble.

She jumps up, grabbing her sword and cuts the rope that is holding a cage up above the giant. The cage drops down over the giant, making him drop the compass near his feet and raises the rubble away from Killian. The pirate captain slips out from under the granite and Will slides for the compass, just barely grasping it before the giant can get his hands back on it. The three friends stand there letting their breaths regulate before they all burst out laughing. Killian is the first to be able to speak, and he lets everyone know what he is thinking right away.

**"****You are bloody brilliant! Amazing!" **he compliments Hannah before spinning her around, which makes her smile at his compliment.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Captain," she teases before kissing him on the lips.

It is then that Will gets off from the floor and walks over to the couple with the compass in his hand.

"And nice work to you too, mate. That dive must've hurt," Killian remarks, clapping Will on the back as he does so.

"It was nothing. Now, I think we should go. That cage isn't gonna hold forever ya know?" Will reminds.

**"****May I see it? The compass?" **Hook asks Will, to which the thief gladly hands over the compass to the pirate.

"Is it real?" Hannah asks him as the needle turns around in a circle before stopping, pointing the trio in a southwestern direction.

"Aye. Come, let's go. It's about bloody time Davy Jones pays for his crimes," Killian says with a devilishly handsome smile.

"Right then. Let's go," Will says as three friends begin to walk back towards the beanstalk, the compass guiding them.

Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows of the room.

"Yes, go find your ship. We'll see how far you get ahead of me," an eerie voice whispers in the darkness.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 4! Thank you to those of you who are reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. Leave a review with what you think, those are always appreciated, and until Chapter 5, my lovely readers!**


	5. You Know Captain Jack Sparrow?

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original _Once Upon a Time_ or _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland _characters. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. Any familiar lines are from either of the TV shows or any of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies. The lines in italics are flashbacks, while normal print is present day.

"So, Killian, what exactly do we need to do in order to defeat Davy Jones?" Hannah asks as they climb down the beanstalk.

"I really don't know, luv. I should, but I don't," Killian answers as he puts his left foot on the next branch of the beanstalk.

"What the bloody h*** do ya mean by that, mate?" Will inquires out of confusion, not knowing what the pirate is meaning.

"Pirates are supposed to know each other's weaknesses, Scarlet. That's all I wish to say about it," Hook responds, growing quieter as the three of them continue their climb down the beanstalk.

"I think he's hidin' something,'" Will whispers to Hannah once Hook is out of earshot.

"He'll tell us soon enough, Will. You can trust him just as much as you trust me. I promise," Hannah assures her best friend, not wanting the rift to grow between her best friend and her husband.

_In Storybrooke_

"Wait right there. I'll just tell Regina you're here," Robin excuses himself from Anastasia, Alice, and Cyrus before walking into Regina's office.

"I just hope Will was right about her," Cyrus mumbles under his breath, still not trusting the people of this world just yet.

"Things are in this world _are _very curious, indeed," Alice agrees to Cyrus' statement.

After this, Robin comes out to tell the three friends that Regina will see them now and to make themselves at home in the office. Cyrus, Alice, and Ana walk into the office and notice instantly that all of the décor seems to be black and white. One might compare it to a chessboard, but the three friends from Wonderland don't dare mention this fact on fear of upsetting Regina and her deciding not to help to save Will, Hannah, and Killian from Jafar's wrath. They all sit on the couch before Anastasia begins to talk.

"What a beautiful office you have, darling," Ana compliments as Regina looks up from her stack of paperwork.

"Thank you. Now, I have been told that Hannah and Killian are being threatened by a sorcerer by the name of Jafar," Regina responds, folding her hands over one another, looking very much like an intimidating boss in addition to her queen posture.

"Yes. And Will's gone with them to make sure they stay safe. Killian said something about retrieving his ship," Anastasia tells to the mayor, hoping her voice doesn't sound too urgent.

"I knew the One Handed Wonder couldn't resist going after his ship for too much longer. I guess we'll have to send a group of people to Wonderland to try and save them," Regina says with a slight sigh and roll of her eyes when she mentions Hook.

"I can get a group of people ready to go, my love," Robin offers as he comes and sits in the armchair beside the couch.

"That would be great. Oh, and tell David and Emma to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity, Robin. The last thing we need is a villain appearing right under our noses in Storybrooke," she responds to her husband's offer.

Robin gets up from the chair before pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek and beginning to walk towards the sheriff's station. If only the five of them had noticed an ominous shadow watching from the doorway.

_In Wonderland_

"So, mate, ya never told me. How did ya get your scar?" Will asks as the three of them sit around a fire after finishing the climb down from the beanstalk.

"Look, mate, I've only known you for about three days and you're already asking about my scar? That's a bit unwise, don't you think?" Killian teases, intending on telling the thief his story for the first time, as well as Hannah.

The pirate captain still hasn't told his wife the tale of where he got his facial scar and intends to change that today.

"I haven't heard it, Killian, and we've been married for quite a while now," Hannah adds in, a small smile on her lips as she looks over at her pirate husband.

Killian takes a deep breath before starting his tale, only he only says two words.

"Jack Sparrow," he says in a near whisper.

"What? I didn't catch that, mate," Will throws in, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Jack Sparrow gave me this scar, when I was no more than eighteen," Hook clears up, looking between Will and Hannah with a slightly amused look on his face.

"You knew Jack Sparrow?" Hannah asks in an awed tone, never knowing that her pirate knew Jack Sparrow in his lifetime.

"Aye, luv. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before," Killian continues to ramble on before stopping all together.

"What's he like, Killian?" Hannah inquires, leaning forward on her elbows to get a little closer to the fire.

"A man I hope you never meet, luv."

"Is he _that _terrifying?" she smirks, teasing Hook a little.

"He's much like meself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of good form," Killian smiles before delving into his tale.

_Flashback_

_On the day of Killian Jones' eighteenth birthday, two major events happened. The first was that Liam had gotten Killian into the Royal Navy where the two of them could sail the seas together like they always dreamed. To say Killian was ecstatic over this news would be an understatement. He literally was jumping for joy before Liam reminded him it was not proper for someone his age and new status to be jumping about like a schoolboy. _

_"__You're a member of the Royal Navy now, little brother," Liam said before patting Killian on the back. _

_"__Younger brother. How many times must I remind you I'm your younger brother?" Killian groans, trying to get out of the way of his brother. _

_"__Always once more, Killian. You know this. Now, let me get a good look at you," Liam smiles as he smoothed the wrinkles out of Killian's clothes. _

_Killian stands up as tall as he possibly can, even at age eighteen he is already 5'8 and believes he will exceed his brother's height of 5'10. He even puffs his chest out a little, looking like one of the images one would see if they attended a Navy examination of new recruits. _

_"__Mother would be so proud of you," Liam tells his younger brother with a proud smile on his face._

_"__As she would be of you, brother," Killian assures, a small smile on his face as well. _

_"__Now, you need to report down to the docks to get your uniform. Then stop by the blacksmith's to get your sword," Liam instructs, turning to grab the money Killian would need to pay for his sword and uniform if necessary. _

_Killian nods in response before taking the money and walking out the door, tossing a smile over his shoulder, just making Liam groan in response. His younger brother was such the charmer it made him slightly jealous at times. Slightly. _

_ "__Mr. Turner! Mr. Turner, I've come to pick up my sword!" Killian calls through the blacksmith's forge area. _

_He gets no response from the well-known blacksmith and starts to get very worried. It's not like Mr. Turner to be gone from his shop in the middle of the day. As he turns around, Killian hears a whooshing noise beside him. Turning, Killian sees a blade just an inch away from his right cheek, barely missing his thin line of stubble on his jaw. _

_"__It seems I just missed your face, mate. I would leave before my aim improves," a new and slightly ominous voice speaks up. _

_"__I can't do that. As a member of the Royal Navy I cannot let you escape, PIRATE!" Killian yells out, grabbing a sword from the anvil. _

_"__And now, lad, you are between me and my way out. Or at least one of them," the voice taunts before a figure turns and runs for the opposite door. _

_Killian does the first thing he can think of, throws the sword at the door and stops the pirate dead in his tracks. The sword gets stuck in the lock, preventing the pirate's escape. The pirate tries the door, only to realize his attempts are futile._

_"__That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon," the pirate says with a growl in his voice before charging towards Killian and slicing at his cheek, slashing a thick, deadly scratch against the young man's skin, which is sure to leave a scar. _

_"__Ah! You bloody pirate! You will pay for this!" Killian roars out before trying to find something to stop the bleeding with. _

_"__I don't think so, mate. Now, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." _

_Liam is angered to put it lightly when Killian gets home. He's swearing left and right, something Killian has rarely heard his older brother do at any time. He presses a rag on Killian's face, wiping all of the blood off before disinfecting it with alcohol. _

_"__Now, that's going to leave a scar, Killian," Liam explains to his younger brother. _

_"__I know. It does make me look tough, though," Killian manages to say with a small smile before wincing slightly at the feeling of the alcohol on his face. _

_"__All because of the rotten pirate. Killian, promise me you will never become a pirate," Liam quietly says, hoping his brother will never sail under a black flag. _

_"__I promise, Liam." _

_In Storybrooke_

Emma and David get a phone call from Grumpy a few minutes after Robin comes and tells them to be on the lookout for suspicious behavior.

"So, what exactly did Grumpy tell you?" David asks as he walks along the docks with his daughter.

"Just that a ship sailing under the pirate flag is pulling into the docks and looks to be somewhat of a threat," Emma answers, placing her hand on her gun holster just in case.

Just then, a man starts to swagger off of the boat, his shaky steps making it obvious that he is at least somewhat intoxicated and has been drinking. He staggers a bit, stopping to rest on a post while Emma and David observe him.

"Hey, you! What's your name?" Emma calls out, making the pirate toss his head up and look at her.

He squints a bit in order to make out the shape of her face in case he needs to know it later.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, luv," the pirate-called Jack Sparrow reveals before starting to walk forward.

"Not another pirate that calls people 'love'," Emma groans, casting a disgusted look at her father.

"What's your purpose in Storybrooke, Mr. Sparrow?" David asks, getting back to the task at hand.

"Yeah. And no lies," Emma adds in, preparing to use her superpower if necessary.

Jack takes a breath before beginning to tell his tale of why he's ended up in Storybrooke.

"Well, then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my black guts out," he reveal with a slight grin.

"I said no lies," Emma nearly shouts at Jack, not believing his word for a second.

"I think he's telling the truth," David softly says to Emma, knowing that this man is a pirate and that most pirates aren't like Hook, meaning all they know how to do is raid, pillage, and plunder.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," she argues with her father.

"Unless of course you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack says with a smirk before starting to make his way up the docks.

Emma grabs him by his wrists and claps a pair of handcuffs onto him before starting to lead him towards the station.

"You still don't trust me, luv?" he questions in an offended tone.

"No, pirate. Now, you have the right to remain silent."

"That's all right, Sheriff. My good mate Killian will come and spring me from your barbaric brig."

"Killian? As in Killian Jones?" David questions in awe, never knowing that his best friend knew the real Jack Sparrow.

"Aye, that's him, all right. Wonderful lad he is," Jack returns, thinking of when he first met Killian Jones as a newly stated member of the Royal Navy in the Enchanted Forest.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emma mumbles under her breath, still leading Jack towards where the sheriff's car is parked.

Jack finally quiets down and allows himself to be taken down to the station, realizing Killian is not coming to spring him from the brig as he's calling the jail.

_In Wonderland_

"What's that?" Killian asks as he notices Hannah fingering something that looks to be like a leather circle in her fingers.

"It's a military insignia that I found on the ground. 'Jones.' You knew him?" Hannah responds, reading the writing on the circle.

"Aye. He was my captain. And my brother. This was on the strap of his satchel," Hook answers, coming and sitting next to his wife, running his fingers over the faded writing.

"Killian, I'm sorry. You never seem to talk about him," Hannah softly says as not to make her husband any more upset.

"It's all right, luv. He passed when I was just twenty-one. After that I became a pirate," Killian says, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"What was your brother's name, mate?" Will asks, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"Liam."

"Well, thank you, Liam. Without you, Killian wouldn't have become a pirate and wouldn't have found Hannah," Will softly whispers before talking up his position for the first watch shift.

"Wait a bloody minute. I know how we're going to stop Davy Jones!" Hook suddenly shouts out, a twisted smile on his face.

"How do ya propose we do that, mate? Is there somethin' you're not tellin' us?" Will questions, a confused look etched on his face.

"First we need to go to Tortuga. Then after that, we need to go to the Enchanted Forest and go back to where I grew up. I think there may be a clue there," he answers, getting caught up in his planning.

"How would there be a clue where you grew up, Killian?" Hannah asks, wondering what news he's withholding from them.

"Listen, there's something I never told you before, luv. Davy Jones is my father," Killian reveals with a slight change in his voice.

Something tells both Will and Hannah that this is not the last of the tale that Killian will tell them.

_In Storybrooke_

It took all of fifteen minutes for Jack to escape from his cell and hold Henry as his hostage. The handcuffs around Jack's wrists are now around Henry's neck and he looks at Emma with a dangerous expression on his lips.

"Sheriff Swan, my effects, please. And my hat," Jack says, motioning with his head towards his sword, flask of rum, hat, and compass.

Emma hesitates, gauging whether she can get a clear shot off without injuring Henry in the process. Jack however, is getting tired of her waiting and decides to make matters more pressing. He tightens his grip on Henry, forcing the chain closer against the teenager's throat in the process.

"_Sheriff. _Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind," Jack smirks, proving his point that he does have a hold on Henry that may turn deadly at any second.

Emma reluctantly grabs Jack's belongings off the desk and comes to return them to him. She first takes off his handcuffs in order to save Henry and then starts to hand him back his things one by one.

"Come, come, dear. We don't have all day," Jack tells her in a threatening voice, wanting her to know that he means business.

With that, Emma returns everything at once, which makes Jack flee out the door without a moment's notice. He takes off towards the docks, knowing just what ship he is going to steal. He jumps into the ship and starts to raise the anchor, prepared to leave Storybrooke to head for Tortuga. With this accomplished, Jack begins to sail away, off to find Tortuga and maybe even run into Killian along the way. Those two are the best pirates in the ocean. If they teamed up, nothing would be impossible. The ocean would be under their command, theirs' for the taking.

"Now, bring me that horizon," Jack whispers before beginning to sing "A Pirate's Life for Me" under his breath.

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since my last update, but school and my other stories have taken my focus away from this story. As you noticed, I didn't put the quote from the show in bold this time, because this story is going to be a sort-of AU through the shows and the POTC movies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until the next update my amazing readers!**


End file.
